


When I Come Home

by Seiko_Yume



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vietnam War, no beta we die like men, no proof reads either aint nobody got time for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1961-06-07
Updated: 1965-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiko_Yume/pseuds/Seiko_Yume
Summary: Firey gets drafted into war, and Leafy waits for his return.
Relationships: Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short, drabble-like chapters of Leafy's life waiting for Firey to return from the war.

It was June when she last saw him, that tender glow of his body fresh as the morning sun in her memory. He said he'd be back, he always came back for her. She always trusted the lord that her Firey would come safe back to her, she just had to wait. So wait she did, with her stepson by her side on the porch, sitting in a wicker chair next to her atop a fire-proof blanket. The sun was still rising, and Junior was occupied with a toy airplane his daddy bought before he left. The boy was only four years old, but looked exactly like his father. Leafy smiled and stroked the back of his head with her gloved hand. She had to get several fire-resistant items before she took him in so he wouldn't burn the house or herself. Everything had to be carefully planned and executed, if either if them took one wromg move-- a single misstep-- Firey might not have a home to come back to. Leafy shook the thought of impending death constantly looming over her head and stepped inside the house to make breakfast. Eggs and toast with a bit of honey to go with it. When she called Junior in to eat, he beamed as bright as the sunny-side eggs she fixed for him. So bright and sunny, just like Firey


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wrote letters to him every day.

Every week, she recieved a letter from Firey, telling her about his training and the friends he made during P.T. He wrote about the littlest of things like how Drill Sargent made him clean the barracks with a toothbrush, or how much he misses her and Junior, and telling her to buy Yoyleberries because when he comes back, he'll give her the biggest hug and kiss she ever had. Anything he could think of, he wrote about to make it feel like he was still there. Leafy wrote back to him every day, writing about anything that happened throughout the day. Her trip to the store with Junior, the new broadcast on television, or how Junior made friends with the neighbor boy, Grassy. A heart from her, signage from Junior, and a spray of her perfume, and the letter was ready to send. Junior was always so excited imagining how happy daddy would be to have letters from them every day. A week later, they got a response letter from Firey, telling them once more his gratefulness for their letters and compassion, and how much he misses them. He promised he'll come back as soon as they win the war, and he'll find something nice from Vietnam for the both of them. 

The next week, Leafy didn't recieve a letter.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafy worries even more about everything she can possibly think of.

She worried, and worried, and worried. There was just so much to think about with news on the current war effort, hardly earning enough money to support her stepson in comparison to her single male coworkers, the hippies causing a ruckus in the streets, how Firey's doing, if Firey's alive or what. Leafy knew it was hard work to fight a war, her father being a veteran of two wars, and assumed that the lack of response coming in from Firey's end was because he was still in the jungle, trying to stay alive and fight for his country. Still, the self-reassurance wasn't enough to stop her own war of worry, overthink, then reassure. Worry, overthink, reassure, and repeat. With one of her only friends going to Yoyleland to meet with some family members, she had no one to vent her feelings. The sudden ding that work was over snapped her out of her thoughts, and Leafy gathered up her things and headed off to catch a cab.

"Where to?" Asked the driver.

"The daycare just down the road from here." She replied, lighting up a cigarette.

They drove in silence, with just the occasional sound of Leafy blowing smoke out the window, looking to the mottling urban landscape. It wasn't like the good ol' days anymore, when she was young and there wasn't much to care for except being a loyal American. The cab reared around to the daycare driveway and she handed him a few dollars before exiting the vehicle, stubbing her cigarette along the way. She entered and as soon as Firey Jr. saw her, his face figuratively and literally lit up before he came running over to her, stopping when he was just close enough for their hands to entangle.

"Leafy! I missed you!" The tiny flame beamed. Leafy could just die from cuteness, her dear boy.

"I missed you too. Did you have fun at daycare?" She responded.

"Yeah!" Junior smiled.

Leafy's smile became a stern half-glare. "Now what did I tell you about manners and using proper language?" She scolded.

"Yes, m'am." Junior corrected, less enthusiastically.

Leafy's smile returned and she held his hand as they both walked out of the daycare, taking a rather silent trek home contrary to the usual ramblings of the young ember. He always told her what happened during the day, what he learned, what Rocky did. The silence wasn't unwelcome, however. Growing up, Leafy was always told that children were meant to be seen, not heard, and although she was grateful that her stepson was such a well-behaved young gentleman, she yearned to converse with the closest person she could get to her beloved Firey. She glanced down to junior, his eyes glued firmly to the sidewalk. Usually she'd lecture him about posture and keeping his chin up, but she found that it would be more appropriate to hold off that sort of conversation. In a way, she understood his expression. He was worried to, but what could someone so young possibly be worried about? The only worries she could see were Sunday school and daycare. 

Inhaling sharply, and clearing her throat, Leafy spoke. "Junior, sweetie, you know you can tell me whatever is on your mind... if there is anything at all you'd like to share." 

More silence. Leafy opened her mouth again but was cut off by his small voice.

"When is daddy coming back?" He asked, and her heart sunk. Oh. The poor boy, losing his biological mother, and now he hasn't seen his dad in months. Leafy bit her tongue, not wanting to tell him the bitter truth that she had no clue, so she let a lie slip out to retain his hope.

"Very soon. You know your father's working very hard for the safety of our country. Maybe he'll bring you a surprise when he comes back." She replied, speaking the last sentence in a hushed, enthusiastic tone to lighten the conversation.

Firey Jr lit up just as bright as he did when he saw Leafy at the daycare. "Oh boy--! I wonder what it's gonna be!" He exclaimed, bouncing as Leafy strode calmly alongside him.

"But you have to keep it our secret, okay? It won't be so exciting if you're always thinking about it." Leafy replied.

"Okay, Mama." Firey said, looking back to the sidewalk. Leafy couldn't tell if that was real, or if she's falling ill, but for a second there, it sounded like her stepson finally considered her his mother.

Like dropping her suitcase after a long day at work, a few of her worries seemed to have fallen off of her shoulders.

Just temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a joke but I kinda wanna rip out y'alls hearts. Also oof on my end for not searching up when America joined the Vietnam war, and just its start date. Whoopsie.


End file.
